


Чат

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Визуал G-PG13





	Чат

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/78/95gKeJOl_o.jpg)


End file.
